1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the various embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices capable of maintaining data stored therein even when its' power supply has been interrupted. Recently, the two-dimensional nonvolatile memory devices have been reaching their physical limits because the memory cells of the two-dimensional nonvolatile memory devices are formed in a single layer on a silicon substrate. Thus, three-dimensional nonvolatile memory devices including a plurality of memory cells vertically stacked on a silicon substrate have been proposed.
In order to stack a plurality of memory cells, the three-dimensional nonvolatile memory devices have a structure including conductive layers and insulating layers that are alternately stacked. In addition, for efficiency in the manufacturing processes, after sacrificial layers and the insulating layers are alternately stacked, the conductive layers may replace the stacked sacrificial layers. However, during a process of replacing the sacrificial layers with the conductive layers, the remaining insulating layers may be inclined or collapsed and result in lowering a yield and characteristics of the memory device.